A source of light is required at the film plane for imaging a silver halide source onto a CCD device. Various illumination means may be employed for this including a reflector bulb and condenser lens system as found in the Kodak Carousel slide projector, or a rectangular integrating box with an internal lamp, diffuser material nearest the film plane and a "flag", (i.e., means of preventing direct bulb illumination of the diffuser) as found in the Elmo slide to video unit. Various light reflectors are well-known, including those disclosed in:
Jones: U.S. Pat. No. 1,050,466, Jan. 14, 1913
Squyres: U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,701, Jan. 16, 1973
Shank: U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,226, Oct. 22, 1971
Halvorson: U.S. Pat. No. 1,640,448, Aug. 30, 1927
Brandt: U.S. Pat. No. 2,831,104, Apr. 15, 1958
Miyamoto: U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,773, Nov. 17, 1987
Hulbert: U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,135, Aug. 21, 1973
Tsuda, et al.: U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,311, Nov. 18, 1975
Dobrowolski: U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,462, Mar. 10, 1987
Sheringham: Can. Pat. No. 238,091, July 6, 1920